Guardian Vampires
by CeNaS619
Summary: What happens when an angel is transformed into the exact opposite? What can or will she do to be able to return to her plane?
1. Chapter 1

"You know I could have killed you at anytime in the past few months?" Her tone and the hardness in her eyes sent a chill down his back. He nodded and felt himself tense as she walked over. He could tell she was upset even though her face was cleverly masked in neutrality. No, he knew this young woman much better then that. He could see past any face she put on just by looking into her bright red eyes. They were a sullen dark almost burgundy color now. He bit his lip gently. She had backed him into a corner and he didn't realize it until he bumped into a wall. He was trying unsuccessfully to appear relaxed. "Dragonfly, Dragonfly all your pretty little bones, how easy it will be to snap them in half." She whispered the words to a poem they had created long ago. When he transformed into his animal state he was a tiny dragonfly. "Wh…wha…what would you know? You didn't witness it with your own eyes!" He yelled trying to defend himself. Large tears streamed down her cheeks but she dashed them away quickly. "I am your guardian!" She yelled causing him to press his whole body against the wall. And with that she turned and left in a rage.

She punched a wall to her left out of rage causing the whole wall to collapse upon itself. "Ah!" She gasped. Vampire or not that hurt! She cradled her hand close to her chest as it throbbed. "I failed as an angel now I'm failing as the exact opposite." She whispered to herself as she walked. Her past reviewed itself in her minds eyes.

"You are banished to earth where you shall be a guardian for this young vampire. Do you understand why?" She had simply nodded. "Aya why would you do something like that?" She looked up quickly at her name, "do us all a favor and put a bullet through your head." She quoted one of the few half breeds in their world. Her white and black angel wings were covering her body in a defensive way. Her white eye was on the side of her black wing and her black eye was on the side of her white wing.

The vampire she had to guard in order to regain entrance into her world was named Kouhei. The transformation was painful as her angelic blood was flipped into demonic. Her eyes turned blood red. Her wings burst from her back, as black as night now.

When she had first found her kid, as she called him, being over a hundred years older then him, he found it very hard to believe that she was actually sent to watch over him. He was supposed to be one of the strongest vampires in his line. She had finally convinced him when she had blinked one day and her eyes turned back to their black and white coloring. Since then they had created a very tight-nit friendship that had turned into more. They had been dating a few months when she found him with another vampire which is why she had cornered him today.

Her angelic blood was battling her vampire blood and it was tearing her apart which is why punching the wall hurt. Her wings burst out of her back painfully tearing a scream from her. They were once again black and white. She reached her room and fell against the door. Her body felt like it was being torn apart and it was taking all her will power not to scream out in agony. She drug her raging body into her room and locked the door. Her room mate would be gone for a few more hours. She tried to lie down but blackness shrouded her eyes and she fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouhei stood where Aya had left him and thought for a minute. She had found him with his ex, kissing. He shook the memories away and walked down the hall not paying much attention to where he was going.

Before he realized what had happened his feet had carried him to her dorm room. He touched the door and was thrown back by a wave of pain and fear. He threw the door open fearing the worse, Aya had hurt her room mate in her rage, but all he found was Aya on the floor biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Her nails were dug into the palms of her hand causing them to bleed. Her fist were blue and closer inspection reviled her hands were broken from punching the floor which was full of tiny craters. Her back arched in pain and she clawed at her head. Tiny lines of blood followed her nails. It ran down her face mixing with her sweat and dripped off her face or smeared when she rolled over. He thought she was transforming again. "Fight it Aya!" He yelled pulling her against him in a hug. "Please fight it." He said.

She felt his arms tighten around her. Blackness covered her eyes and she fell into unconsciousness. She was inside her own mind. It was a large library. She looked around and walked down the corridors. Boxes and boxes of memories and knowledge were stored everywhere.

She then was looking at the inside of her body. The blood cells were destroying each other in a despite attempt to take control. A cool flow of energy ran through her. A witch was near by and was trying to heal her. She watched the cells stop fighting and continued on their path around her body. "A skilled witch." She muttered amazed.

"Her blood is no longer fighting." The blonde haired green-eyed witch named Mura said looking up. "Thanks." Kouhei said breathing a sigh of relief. "Do not breath easy just yet. I sense something far more sinister in store for this young fleeing." She said touching his arm.

Mura had been a village medicine woman before she had become deadly ill with a disease. The vampire prince Aurbury had saved her and brought her back to his palace where she now lived. Since she had become fascinated with the healing powers of the Wiccan had commenced to study their skills and abilities. She had become amazingly good with them.

Her hand reached out and took his. She was fairly young, for a vampire. Two hundred was not a bad age. Almost sixteen in human years. Her skin was tanned even through out the winter. She was one of Aurbury's favorites although he wouldn't admit it. You could tell in the way he treated her and smiled when she was around. Kouhei picked up Aya and took her back to her room. He laid her down gently and smiled at her. Even if he had been caught he still loved her dearly. He sighed quietly and shook the thought away. "No she will never take me back." He murmured as he watched her sleep. Suddenly he laughed quietly. "Still breathing even when she is dead." He said watching her chest rise and fall with unnecessary breaths. "But then again you have always been a little odd haven't you?" And with that he stood and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya awoke with a

startle. She had no idea how she got here or what had happened. All she remembered was passing out hearing Kouhei's voice yelling her name. She shook her head and realized she was sore. When she sat up she could feel magic flowing over her. "Witch magic." She growled quietly. But this wasn't in a threatening way it was in a helpful way. 'Healing magic.' She thought with a slight smile. "Mura." She muttered. "But how on earth did I end up in her room? Last thing I remember was… Kouhei!" She yelled jumping up momentarily forgetting her pain. She ran out her room and threw out her energy field trying to pick up on his. She found it in his room.

A transportation later and she was standing in front of his door holding her hand up to knock. She paused and questioned herself, 'why would I want to talk to him. He was making out with his ex…' Before she could fully investigate her feelings the door swung open reviling him standing there. He had on black jeans that had chains hanging down in between his legs. He wasn't wearing a shirt however. "Aya should you really be up?" He asked stepping out and shutting the door. Music was blaring out of the room. "I take it Joi is here?" Kouhei nodded and smiled a bit. "He's going to leave though in a few minutes." Kouhei said. Aya nodded and smiled. Even with everything that had happened she still loved him. The door opened and Joi came out. "Peace homie!" He said. He was in a white dress shirt and black jeans. "Where are you going Joi?" He shrugged. "Out with Sara." He replied. Aya nodded and stepped out of his way. "Don't do anything I would." He said as he walked down the hall. They both rolled their eyes but smiled. "Want to come in for a minute?" Kouhei asked. Aya nodded and followed him inside.

The room was interesting. There were a few posters of Joi's band on the wall along with his favorite bands. The furniture was black and the only lights at the moment were the two green and red lava lamps in the corner of the room. Kouhei lay down on the couch, "drink, TV, blood?" He asked as if it were the easiest question in the world. Aya was still getting used to drinking blood so she asked for a soda then laid down where Kouhei had been and started watching TV.

Kouhei returned with a sprite and a bottle labeled O-Negative. She winced when he took a sip. "Oh right sorry." He set it down and watched her drink her sprite. "You and Joi how do you drink those nasty things?" She shrugged and looked at it. "What's wrong with it?" She asked looking back at him. "They are just nasty." He said. She punched his arm lightly and laughed. They turned to the TV and started watching Jackass. Kouhei looked at her and smiled widely. He knew he was yet to be forgiven but he was okay with that. She was at least talking to him, talking not screaming.

Jackass ended and she stood up. "I better be heading back to my room. I just wanted to stop in and thank you." He stood also. While they were lying on the couch he had draped his arm over her stomach and much to his surprise and happiness she hadn't rejected it. He sighed happily and looked her up and down. "What?" She asked stretching her arms over her head. "Just you in general." He said happily. She smiled slightly. "What about me?" He hugged her tightly. All thoughts of forgiveness and pain left his mind. All he cared about was the young woman in his arms now. "How awful I feel for hurting you so bad… Please forgive me?" He asked. She tensed slightly as if she suddenly remembered she _was _angry with him then relaxed. "Do it once shame on you do it twice shame on me." He nodded and kissed her head. "I don't think we can be a couple again just yet." She whispered. He nodded and backed away. She gave him a hug and headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow?" He smiled and he opened the door to let her out. "Count on it." He replied. She smiled and left. The room was empty but it felt like it was completely full or maybe that was just his heart he couldn't tell anymore or really cared. All that mattered was Aya had forgiven him and had given him some hope as to a relationship in the future. He lay back down with his arms crossed behind his head. "Life ain't so bad." He whispered to himself before drifting into his first peaceful sleep in a week just as dawn broke over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya however was a different story. She was still up past lunch, pacing. 'Did I really forgive him? Why? Do I miss him?' She continued pacing biting her bottom lip. She stopped pacing when she tasted the salty metallic taste of blood. She had forgotten about her fangs, which, as of now, had cut her lip.

Kouhei, who is sleeping peacefully 15 doors down, shoots up and sniffs the air. It was unmistakably. The scent, he sniffed again, blood and it was Ayas'. He was up and out the door before he could even think about it.

Aya screamed and spun around as her door burst in a few moments later. Kouhei was on top of her. Pinning her down asking if she was okay. She blinked and stared at him a few seconds. "Kouhei?" She asked. He looked down and blinked. "What?" She coughed. "Could you please get off me you are crushing my chest." He stood up and looked around the room. "What hurt you?" He asked with a growl. She blinked and looked around. "What?" She asked feeling utterly confused. "What hurt you?" He asked turning to her. His body indicated he was ready to fight but his eyes were terrified. Aya blinked then rubbed her lip. "This?" She asked holding up her fingers. He nodded. "Myself. I was biting my lip, like I used to do when I get nervous. I just forgot the fangs." She said with a smile and a shrug. Kouhei's jaw hit the floor. "I ran all the way down here because you bit yourself!?" He yelled. Aya crossed her arms and thrusted her hip to the side, indicating she was not exactly happy. "I didn't ask you to did I?" Came her smart reply. He turned, not saying anything in case it caused another fight. He looked down and realized he had run into her room with no shirt on and his jeans.

Aya however had uncrossed her arms and was smiling. Angry at his accusation or not he had still run to check on her. Without thinking she ran up behind him and hugged him tightly. Her arms slid easily around his waist seeing as his arms were crossed. She sensed a great deal of love and concern from him. She wasn't quite sure what she thought of it yet but she was flattered even if he had been caught kissing his ex.

Kouhei was caught off guard. Her cheek was pressed against his bareback and her arms were tight around his stomach. "Thanks for being concerned." She whispered. He turned slowly so not to scare her and pulled her close and tight against his chest. His arms snaked around her neck and she smiled.

"So are you willing to come back to me?" At this she stepped back slightly. "No." Came her soft reply. "Why?" He asked just as quietly. "How do I know I can trust you?" His eyes shot up and caught hers. They locked for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. "Because I was stupid to do that and you seem to forget she can do freaky stuff with her head!" He returned finally throwing his hands up as if that explained it all. "You should have sensed it! You are a _vampire _after all! You mental skills far surpass hers!" Aya replied feeling her voice rising. She flinched at the loud crack. His fist had gone into her wall. It was buried up past his knuckles. "Damnit! I messed up okay! I'm not going to do it again! Why can't you believe me!?" He yelled. "I did once." Came her soft, hurt reply. His fist returned to his side as a huge crack ran up the wall. They both stared at it in amazement. Aya turned toward him slowly and he could see the anger in her eyes. "I…"

The door opened and her roommate Reina walked in looking rather board. She looked in between the fighting friends, at the crack and hole in the wall, then back to Aya. "Don't destroy our room please?" She asked with a smile. Aya blinked and sighed, rubbing her temples trying to stave off the on-coming headache. "Aya please come back with me and talk to me?" Kouhei's voice was in her head before she could throw up any mental blocks. She started to say no when some outside force made her nod. She looked over at Reina who smiled slyly. As Kouhei pulled her out the door she leaned back into the doorway pointing with two fingers to her eyes then one to Reina who was laughing openly now.

Reina was a psychic and even with Aya's strongest mental blockades up she could still break through them like tissue. Reina had been teaching Aya mental blocks for weeks. She had controlled Aya to nod because she was tired of watching these two fight, also she liked their dorm and didn't want it in pieces thanks to the easy-to-anger vampire Kouhei.

She chuckled dryly at the thought and flipped the TV on all the while tapped lightly into Aya's mind to hear the conversation and add her input only if deemed necessary. "Only in the event she tries to murder him." She said to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Aya followed Kouhei to his room. He noticed it was rather shaky and twitchy. "What's wrong with you?" He asked trying to rein in his anger. "I…nothing." She replied in a monotone type voice. "What is wrong?" He stopped and turned to her. He caught her eyes and was unnerved by how emotionless and blank they were. She shook her head and groaned. "Reina! I'm going to kill you for that!" She yelled over her shoulder. "What was that about?" Kouhei asked. "Reina. Trying to take over my mind!" Aya panted. "Not so easy to fight huh?" He asked and quickly wished he hadn't. "Yes it is. And remember I just turned vampire! You have been your whole life!" She replied phasing through his door without paying much attention to what she was doing.  
Kouhei opened the door and found Aya looking around in a confused manner. "Smart one." He replied. "Oh bite me." She snapped. Kouhei bared his fangs and chuckled. "You sure?" He asked. Aya hissed at him and sat down on his couch. "Have I ever told you I hate you?" She asked. He smiled and sighed. "Only every other sentence." He replied. She nodded and frowned at the floor. "What?" Kouhei asked looking at her. "You." Aya replied. "What the hell have I done to you?" He replied getting tired of her blockades and mind games. She stood up and was in front of him so fast he didn't see it until her blazing angry eyes were locked on his. "What haven't you done!?" She screamed. "You cheated on me with an ex and now you are trying to defend her!" She yelled. She fell to her knees on the floor and sighed quietly. "I am so sick of this vampire/angel blood fight that's going on!" She said to herself touching the center of her chest. He bent down to help her up only to be pushed backwards. "Leave me alone!" She cried. Suddenly her eyes blanked.

15 doors down Reina had taken back her control of Aya's mind but was having a very hard time maintaining said control. She walked Aya to the door before the link shattered.

Aya spun on her heel and faced Kouhei who was behind her with his arm out about to grab her shoulder. "Maybe it would be best if we didn't speak for a _long_ time." She said emphasizing long. "Aya come on…" He said reaching out for her. She pulled back and phased through the door.

Reina was running down the hall. She was worried about what Aya was doing to Kouhei. Suddenly Aya was in front of her. "Hey Reina." Aya said. She was paler then usual. "Aya what's wrong?" She replied. Aya shrugged and walked back to the room they shared. Reina watched her walk and headed, on a mission, to Kouhei's room.


End file.
